Three Songs
by His WHOREcrux
Summary: Based around three different songs. Yeah. I got bored, k? Don't judge by the summary.
1. One More Sad Song

**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Zoey 101. If I did, there would have been some interesting pairings by now…and the show wouldn't just be a dot on the horizon of kid's TV.**

**Hey… **

**Experiment time!**

**I'm writing a story based around three songs which I've chosen at random from my playlist. So there are three chapters…should all be up tonight.**

**Chapter 1: One More Sad Song**

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise_

I never really knew that Dana was unhappy. I guess after a while, "Wanna make out?" kind of lost its cute appeal. I knew she got jealous when I talked to other girls, hell I was fuming whenever I saw a guy hitting on her. But that night? I don't think she cared when I walked in with Lola. She was so stoned already… I guess maybe I hurt her more than she ever admitted. Asking out her best friend was low even for me, but she doesn't know why I did it.

_  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could  
_Hurting her is the last thing I ever wanted to do, and I hate myself for it. But I was scared of her…really scared. I didn't want to feel anything that strong. So I turned to Lola. Then that night, when Dana was wasted, and I went to take Lola home, Dana was beyond mad. She was just… I don't know really. Numb, I guess. Like she stopped caring. Put back up all the walls I had been fighting to break down. She turned to me, and said "I'm glad I stopped myself before I could fall in love with you. I could never love you more than I hate you, I could never love you enough to make myself care. So thank you, and goodbye". Then she ran. Far away from me…she's kept her distance since.

_  
And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be  
_It's her fault. I told her I loved her and she didn't believe it. And all the times I said sorry after, just didn't seem to make a difference. She was frozen in time, an ice queen. I just wanted to melt her icy exterior, but I guess it's not like I could have said anything to make her feel alive again.

_  
Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door  
That goodbye. It seemed so…final. And I don't want it to be the end. Seeing her crying as she left was the worst thing. I made her cry. And I have a feeling that with the tears that left her, every bit of love she felt for me also left her. Damn it! I hate myself…I've lost her forever. She was my best friend, and I loved her. Hell, I was IN LOVE with her. I still am.

_  
And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be_

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?

I still think about her every fucking day. I look in the mirror…but even my reflection has lost the sparkle it once held in my eyes. All I see is the empty space next to me, and the bags under my eyes where I've lost sleep because of her. The worst thing is knowing it was my fault.__

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
I cannot breathe, alone with, alone with,  
alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with…

Me. All alone. The first time she let me see her after the incident. It felt like talking to a wall. She didn't care, and it hurt. I literally couldn't breathe. All I could do was cry…

But I swear I saw a sparkle in her eye…


	2. I Hate Everything About You

**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Zoey 101. If I did, there would have been some interesting pairings by now…and the show wouldn't just be a dot on the horizon of kid's TV.**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Logan Reese. As detached as I managed to become, saying his name still kept me awake at night. The night of the party, I had a little too much 'special punch', to calm me down. I knew he was going with Lola.

Unfortunately, I don't really do well with alcohol. Which is why I ended up being a total bitch. After that, I was too ashamed to face him, and with time, I realised that he probably wouldn't want to see me. And I was fine, as long as I acted like I didn't care. For a while, I gave up on caring… until I decided it was easier to act (Lola isn't the only actress here)… and pretend I didn't miss him.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

I know I'm in denial about this, but I can't seem to snap out of it. Seeing Logan cry? That helped. Knowing he was suffering, maybe even more than I was really opened my eyes. I still dream about him, remember what kissing him was like. I can't believe I kissed him and pushed him away. Maybe if I hadn't, he wouldn't have run scared to Lola. I often wake Zoey and Nicole up with my tossing and turning. Sometimes I cry, and scream his name… I guess in my sleep I'm honest with myself about how miserable I am.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

I hate him so much… I wasn't lying when I told him that. He just doesn't seem to know that I love him more than I could ever hate him. For an angry girl, I have a pretty big heart. And I loved him with all of it. No matter how hard I try, I still do love him. Which is why I agreed to meet with him. Maybe make a new start…or maybe not.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Maybe he doesn't think about me all that often. Maybe he didn't mean that kind of love. I don't know, maybe he was the one that was drunk. I've smashed every mirror I own. It's seven years bad luck for each, but it's worth it, because I don't see Logan's eyes reflected back into mine. Hoe can I miss him when I see him everywhere I look? It's ridiculous, but I need him. And deep down, I think I need to see him. He's like a drug… and I think I'm addicted.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

We've both been pretty cruel over the years. I never expected you to love me back. I guess it's true what they say, love springs from hate.

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

I just wish we could go back…or forwards, anywhere to get out of this place we're stuck in. I want him…so much. I'm scared to get close to him, because I know he's just like me. I hate everything about him… so why am I in love with him, and why can't I tell him that I am?


	3. Calm Before The Storm

_I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:  
"He's well hung," and I am hanging up.  
Well there's a song on the radio that says:  
"Let's get this party started."  
So let's get this party started._

Another party… a month later. Same place, same people. Except this time me and Dana both went alone willingly. We knew something was going to happen. After what we went through, how could it not?__

What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world imploded faded and demoted  
All my oxygen to product gas and suffocated my last chance

She told me everything that night. How she smashed her mirrors and tried to shut me out. My heart exploded again, I started to imagine the worse and thought maybe I'd really lost her. __

You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone. Dead and gone.  
Calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.

I was talking to her again. I didn't care that everything else in my life had become insignificant and meaningless. I just wanted her. When I asked her what she wanted, we started to argue. There was a spark in her eyes, and the walls seemed to collapse. Maybe she wasn't as strong as I though. "Don't say it's over" she said. I replied, "What we had is over. What we're gonna have? Well that's a whole new story". And she wasn't cold anymore. __

The next time the phone can wring my neck it gets no answer  
and of the time that I've spent telling it my roots  
I'm shaking in my boots  
But still it looks at me like an old friend I've betrayed  
the darkside of the doormat is the one your shoes have frayed  
I sit around waiting for her to call. She didn't say she loved me, and every time I looked at the phone I was reminded that I don't deserve her. She didn't come to visit me. But from the way she kissed me, maybe she just needed time to get used to the idea. Maybe she was scared of loving me.

_  
What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted all my oxygen  
to product gas and suffocated my last chance._

The party was definitely memorable. She tried to apologise, and tell me what she'd been going through, but I forgave her. I couldn't stand there any longer without kissing her… so I did. And Oh. My. God. There were fireworks… I felt like my head and heart were going to explode. I was so happy, then she pulled away, and my imagination got me again. Didn't she want it?__

You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone. Dead and gone.  
Calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.

She said it again. "Don't say it's over". That time she kissed me. She's kissed me many times since. At first, she wasn't as friendly… it's strange to think that a less than warm reception to my admission of love led to this fiery passion. It's hotter than the sun, like a supernova hot enough to burn it out. I'm finally in heaven. Yes, Logan Reece loves Dana Cruz.


End file.
